1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic transfer element, a method of applying a photographic image to a receptor element, and to a silver halide photographic element per se. More specifically, the present invention relates to photographic films or prints having images which are capable of being directly transferred to, for instance, a textile such as a shirt or the like without requiring the use of commercial equipment, such as video cameras, computers, color copiers, home and/or lithographic printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Textiles such as shirts (e.g., tee shirts) having a variety of designs thereon have become very popular in recent years. Many shirts are sold with pre-printed designs to suit the tastes of consumers. In addition, many customized tee shirt stores are now in business which permit customers to select designs or decals of their choice. Processes have also been proposed which permit customers to create their own designs on transfer sheets for application to tee shirts by use of a conventional iron, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,358 issued Sep. 23, 1980. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,953 issued Sep. 27, 1988, is directed to a method for utilizing a personal computer, a video camera or the like to create graphics, images, or creative designs on a fabric.
Therefore, in order to attract the interest of consumer groups which are already captivated by the tee shirt rage described above, the present inventor provides the capability of transferring photographic images directly to a receiver element using a material capable of holding and transferring an image. A unique advantage of the invention is to enable all consumers to wear and display on apparel their favorite moments captured on film and to do so in the single most cost and time efficient means.
Copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 08/206,218, now abandoned and Ser. No. 08/479,409, which are herein incorporated by reference, are directed to a silver halide photographic transfer element and to a method for transferring an image from the transfer element to a receptor surface. These copending applications differ from the claimed invention in that they require a separate transfer layer. In contrast, in the present invention, the silver halide light sensitive grains are dispersed within or are located on a carrier which functions as a transfer layer.